


最后一份沙拉

by brhboreas



Category: Chungking Express (1994), 無間道 | Infernal Affairs Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brhboreas/pseuds/brhboreas





	最后一份沙拉

他走了几步才意识到没人跟过来。转身去看，那个混混样的男人还立在原地，一动也不动，一只没受伤的眼睛迷迷糊糊地看着他。

“你还能不能走？能走就跟上来啊。”

“你不铐我？”

他走过去：“拜托，既然腿脚好好的，眼睛好好的，又不用我牵，铐你做什么？还不如你乖乖跟着我，去完医院再去警局，我们也都能省些力气。”

那个男人愣了一下，双手不自然地在裤子上蹭了蹭：“呃，喔……好啦，我这就来。”

-

在从医院到警局的路上，阿仁告诉663：“你还是第一个不铐我的警察。”

-

这是他两个月内第八次遇见阿仁。他怀疑这个小阿飞是故意的，专门挑着有他巡逻的时间、在他的辖区内惹事。开始的时候他觉得烦，冷着一张脸，随阿仁怎么油嘴滑舌也不理会。后来他也放下了架子，反正阿仁说的话都很有趣，聊聊天也好打发无聊。何况阿仁这个人啊，还真是难说。他们第一次见时，阿仁把身怀六甲的老板娘打伤，之后几次做的坏事倒是越来越叫人哭笑不得。比如上次他非要吓老伯的鸟，把那只鸟唬得上蹿下跳，落了一地的羽毛。老伯发脾气，他又不肯听，非要找巡警来调解。663到了现场，险些没忍住笑出来，但还是要安抚一下气急败坏的老伯，又半正经地教训阿仁：“不要再做这种事啦！”那只鸟直到他带着阿仁离开时还在惊魂未定地叫。

这次更夸张，据煲仔饭的老板所言，阿仁这家伙气势汹汹地冲进来，喊了一句：“收保护费啦！”老板是老实人，正要从收款机乖乖掏钱，却被阿仁拦下了。

“这个人凶巴巴地跟我讲：‘掏钱做什么！我是要收你保护费，快打电话给巡警啊！’我觉得奇怪，害怕他还有什么诡计，就没有打……结果他把我拽过去，摸出我的手机来，自己打给警察了！我都不知道该讲些什么！”

663失笑，旁边的阿仁还是那副没所谓的样子。663说：“好啦，那既然他没做什么，就没有我什么事了吧。”

“怎么没有！”阿仁不顾老板瞪大的眼珠，好兄弟一样揽住663的肩膀，“好容易约到你，一起去吃叉烧饭啊？”

-

“我要换辖区了，而且要换到夜里执勤。你不要总用这种理由来叫巡警过来啦……没说见不到嘛，喏，这是我的手机号，记好了。”

-

663没有收到过阿仁打来的电话。昨晚他吃完了黏糊糊的粥忘记洗碗，勺子也还放在碗里。今天他把勺子从碗里拿出来，两者分离的时候发出响亮的“吧”的一声。

他瞪着手里的勺子：“搞什么啊，舍不得吗？有什么舍不得，分开就分开咯。你看，就算舍不得，不还是不能在一起。所以说啊，不如开心点嘛，不要把自己搞得这样脏兮兮黏糊糊……唉，就算你们不在一起了，你的日子也要过，把自己打扮漂亮一点啊。

“什么？你问那只碗怎么样……”

663把勺子放到一边，拿起清洁球，用力地把碗上所有干掉的粥都清理掉。碗于是焕然一新。他举起勺子在碗上面晃，勺子的银质表面反射着白色陶瓷的光：“喏，你看。它离开你之后也还是这么靓。不要以为自己有多重要啦，就算没有你，它不还是过得好好的……”

663板起脸，把勺子举到眼前：“你不许再想它啦！”

-

“一份厨师沙拉。”

他养成了一个习惯：在午夜时来到辖区尽头这个小店买一份厨师沙拉。这样一来，他在晚上就没有时间去煮黏黏糊糊的粥，不必把碗和勺子留到第二天再洗，不用听它们分开时的声音，也省得再去安慰难过的勺子。

老板总是问他要不要试一下炸鱼薯条，他偶尔会犹豫一下，但答案从来都是不。好端端的厨师沙拉干吗要换炸鱼薯条？

这天他照旧来到这里，刚刚脱下帽子，还没有开口点餐，就看到阿仁从街角冒了出来。

-

阿仁和663都愣住了。老板见阿仁白衬衫上渗出不少血，脸上也是青紫一片，慌张地抓起手机要报警，被663阻止。

“他啊……”阿仁的身上混杂着血腥与白粉的味道，663几乎是在这时才记起阿仁混的是黑社会。他皱起眉，阿仁如梦初醒一样转身要逃走。663抓住他，笑着揽过他的肩膀：“没事啦，他是我的朋友啊。喔，厨师沙拉加一份。”

掌心下阿仁绷紧的肩膀又重新塌下来。这对肩膀瘦得能摸到骨头，663却还是觉得软绵绵的。

他们买了两份厨师沙拉，一边走一边吃，没人说话。663想要问他很多事，可是这周围吵得不行。他们能听到车水马龙的声音，年轻人从派对上归来的哄闹声，风吹过叶子的声音，夜宵店大声播放的音乐。夜晚的香港甚至比白天里还要喧嚣，663不知道自己要喊声多大才能叫阿仁听见。

-

“你觉得我是个好人吗？”

-

“两份厨师沙拉。”

-

663带着两份厨师沙拉和一个阿仁来了自己家里。自从那次之后，阿仁很少再满身脏兮兮地和他遇见，不过眼周的乌青到现在都没有消下去。阿仁进了门，翻翻这个，看看那个，表情懒懒散散的，手上倒是把663的家几乎翻了个遍。

阿仁躺在663的床上，手里把玩着他的飞机模型。

“你有想去的地方吗？”

阿仁笑起来：“很多啊。”

“为什么不去？”

“也许三年之后吧。可是谁能说得准呢，三年之后又三年，之后又是三年。说不定直到我过了人生里最后一个三年，也没能走出这里。”

663没有接话，转身翻出一张白纸，一支笔。他在纸上写写画画，然后把纸笔递给了阿仁。

“想要去哪里，就写在目的地那栏。说不定以后梦想成真了呢。”

阿仁把东西接过来。这是一张简单的手写机票，出发地是香港，时间和目的地都是空白。他笑笑：“这太幼稚了吧。”

“说不定就能够实现呢。”

阿仁沉默片刻，随便写了一个日子。他把目光转向下一栏，刚要下笔，又开始犹豫起来。

他别扭地朝663喊：“别看啦！转过身去！”

“好好好……”

阿仁看着663的背影，舔了舔嘴唇，在“目的地”的后面写下了四个字：“我是警察”。

-

“给我看看。”

“给你看就不灵啦。”

“哇，小气……”

-

“两份厨师沙拉。”

“一份吧。那个人今天已经来过了。”

663愣了一下：“他来过？”

“是啊，他还说要把这个给你……”老板去后面翻找了片刻，拿过来一个湿哒哒的信封，“啧，他来的时候刚好下雨，湿成这个样子，也不知道里面还能不能看……”

663接过信封：“谢啦。”

-

“两份厨师沙拉。”

-

“一份厨师沙拉。”

-

“好啊，今天来试一下炸鱼薯条。”

-

小店的老板要搬走，663干脆辞掉工作，把这家店盘下来。他放很吵的音乐，在任何客人来的时候都会推荐炸鱼薯条。那个信封里装的是那张手写机票，他把它晾干，钉在了店里，纸张皱巴巴的，上面的目的地和年份都已经模糊不清。

不过他猜阿仁已经到达了那个目的地。所以才会再也没有出现过吧。

-

“这里不卖厨师沙拉……啊？哪有为什么，没有就是没有咯。要不要试一下炸鱼薯条？”


End file.
